wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (1994 video)/Gallery
Gallery Screencaptures TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur YummyYummyVideoTitle.jpg|Title Card BlueandPurpleBackground.jpg|Blue and purple background TheWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|''"Hello everybody, we're The Wiggles."'' YummyYummy2.png|''"I'm Greg."'' YummyYummy3.png|''"I'm Murray."'' YummyYummy4.png|''"I'm Anthony."'' YummyYummy5.png|''"And I'm Jeff."'' YummyYummy6.png|''"And this is our friend, John the Cook."'' YummyYummy7.png|''"Hi, everybody."'' YummyYummy8.png|''"What have you got there, John?"'' YummyYummy9.png|''"I've got some cold spaghetti."'' ColdSpaghetti.jpg|''"Cold spaghetti. Look at it. It's all wiggly spaghetti."'' YummyYummy10.png|''"And mashed bananas."'' MashedBananas.jpg|''"Yes, and there are some bananas here to be mashed up all ooey gooey squishy squashy."'' YummyYummy11.png|''"And these are hot potatoes."'' HotPotatoes.jpg|''"Hot potatoes, wow!"'' YummyYummy12.png|''"Ooh, ooh, hot, hot!"'' YummyYummy13.png|Murray throws the hot potato to Jeff. YummyYummy14.png|''"OUCH!"'' YummyYummy15.png|Anthony catches the hot potato. YummyYummy16.png|''"Ooh, ooh, it is hot!"'' YummyYummy17.png|Anthony throws the hot potato to Greg. YummyYummy18.png|''"Ooh, OW, you're right! It's very hot!"'' YummyYummy19.png|''"I'll put that back."'' YummyYummy20.png|''"So let's sing that song"'' HotPotato-Prologue.jpg|''"all about hot potatoes,"'' YummyYummy21.png|''"cold spaghetti"'' YummyYummy22.png|''"and mashed banana."'' YummyYummy23.png|''"But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword"'' YummyYummy24.png|''"because he loves eating everybody's food."'' BananaTransition.jpg|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' (Banana Transition can be seen) HotPotato.jpg|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' HotPotato3.png|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' HotPotato4.png|''"Potato"'' HotPotato5.png|''"Potato, potato, potato"'' HotPotato6.png|''"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti"'' HotPotato7.png|''"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti"'' HotPotato8.png|''"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti"'' HotPotato9.png|''"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti"'' HotPotato10.png|''"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti"'' HotPotato11.png|''"Spaghetti"'' HotPotato12.png|''"Spaghetti"'' HotPotato13.png|''"Spaghetti"'' HotPotato14.png|''"Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti"'' CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook HotPotato15.png|''"Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy"'' Jeff,AnthonyandJohnPatrickField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and John the Cook Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|Jeff, Captain and John HotPotato16.png|''"Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy"'' HotPotato17.jpg|"Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that food" TheProWigglyHumansandJohntheCook.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans HotPotato18.png|''"Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy"'' HotPotato19.jpg|''"Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy."'' HotPotato20.jpg|''"Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that food."'' TheOtherWigglyHumansandJohntheCook.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and John the Cook TheOtherWigglyHumans.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglyHumans.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans HotPotato21.png|''"Mashed banana, mashed banana"'' HotPotato22.png|''"Mashed banana, mashed banana"'' HotPotato23.png|''"Mashed banana, mashed banana"'' HotPotato24.png|''"Mashed banana, mashed banana"'' HotPotato25.png|''"Mashed banana, mashed banana"'' HotPotato26.png|''"Banana"'' HotPotato27.png|''"Banana"'' HotPotato28.png|''"Banana"'' HotPotato29.png|''"Banana, banana, banana, banana"'' HotPotato30.png|''"Ooh, jiggy, jggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy"'' HotPotato31.png|''"Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that food"'' HotPotato32.png|''"Ooh, jiggy, jggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy"'' HotPotato33.png|''"Gimme that, gimme that food"'' HotPotato34.png|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' HotPotato35.png|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' HotPotato2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, John and the kids HotPotato36.png|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' HotPotato37.png|''"Potato"'' HotPotato38.png|''"Potato, potato, potato"'' HotPotato39.png|John giving Captain Feathersword an empty bowl HotPotato40.png|Jeff, Anthony and Captain JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding an empty bowl YummyYummy25.jpg|''"Wow, that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky."'' ShakyShaky-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Shaky, Shaky" ShakyShaky-Prologue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Prologue3.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes ShakyShaky.jpg|"Shaky, Shaky" GregSingingShakyShaky.jpg|Greg singing GregandAnthonyinShakingJackets.png|Greg and Anthony in their shaking jackets JeffandAnthonyPlayingMusic.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing music GregandMurrayinShakingJackets.jpg|Greg and Murray in their shaking jackets GreginShakingJacket.jpg|Greg in shaking jacket ShakyShaky-Epilogue.jpg|''"It's time to get back into our wiggles clothes now." Ready?"'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue3.jpg|The Wiggles back into their wiggle clothes Greg,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Greg, Murray and Henry HenryandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Henry and his teddy bear TeddyBearHug-Prologue.jpg|Henry showing everybody his teddy bear HenryHugginghisTeddyBear.jpg|Henry hugging his teddy bear TeddyBearHug-Prologue2.jpg|Murray introducing "Teddy Bear Hug" MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar TeddyBearHug.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" AnthonySilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini holding teddy bear AnthonyandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony and the boys with teddy bears GregSingingTeddyBearHug.jpg|Greg singing SofiaandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia and Leonardo Silvestrini LeonardoSilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Leonardo holding his teddy bear SarahAlAmri.jpg|Sarah holding her teddy bear ClareFieldandSarahAlAmri.jpg|Clare and Sarah ClareFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Clare holding her teddy bear Jeff'sTeddyBearandClare.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear and Clare Jeff'sTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear LukeFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Luke Field hugging Jerry plush toy from Tom & Jerry AnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Anthony and Luke Field BrandonJohnson.jpg|Brandon TeddyBearTransition.jpg|Teddy bear transition JeffWearingaDorothyHatandTail.jpg|Jeff as Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinYummyYummy.png|Anthony RompBompaChomp,Hey!.jpg|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey!"'' AnthonyWearingaDorothyTail.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy tail AnthonyWearingaDorothyMaskandHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy hat and Jeff laughing TheWigglyDrumset.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set TheAwakeWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles GregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Greg singing Dorothy,KayandPatricia.jpg|Dorothy, Kay and Patricia GregandJeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray playing Fender Precision bass guitar Dorothy,KayandPatriciaDancing.jpg|Dorothy, Kay and Patricia dancing KayRitchieandPatriciaZavattaro.jpg|Kay and Patricia DorothyandPatriciaZavattaro.jpg|Dorothy and Patricia JeffandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheOtherWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandLawnMower.jpg|Dorothy and lawn mower MurrayandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyDancinginYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" DorothyandKayRitchie.jpg|Dorothy and Kay KayRitchie.jpg|Kay PatriciaZavattaro.jpg|Patricia GregandKayRitchie.jpg|Greg and Kay JuliaMartinovich.jpg|Julia LukeFieldandAndrewLawrence.jpg|Luke and Andrew TheOtherWigglesandMagicGreg.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Magic Greg JeffPlayingElectricPiano.jpg|Jeff playing electric piano TheBoxofMystery-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about the Box of Mystery TheOtherWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheBoxofMystery.jpg|Greg showing the Box of Mystery MagicGreg,MurrayandJeff.jpg|Magic Greg, Murray and Jeff MagicGregandJeff.jpg|Magic Greg and Jeff TheBoxofMystery-Inside.jpg|Greg showing the Box of Mystery inside GregPerformingTheBoxofMysteryTrick.jpg|Greg performing the Box of Mystery trick Alakazam.jpg|''"Alakazam."'' GregholdingYellowHankie.jpg|Greg and yellow hankie GregholdingGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregholdingOrangeHankie.jpg|Greg and orange hankie GregholdingBlueHankie.jpg|Greg and blue magic hankie Greg'sMagicBoxofMysteryTrick.jpg|Greg's Magic Box of Mystery Trick. CamptownRaces.png|"Camptown Races" Long,LongAgo.png|"Long, Long Ago" GregholdingPinkHankie.jpg|Greg holding pink hankie MagicGregandMurray.jpg|Magic Greg and Murray GregBlowing.jpg|Greg blowing ZimZalabim.jpg|''"Zim zalabim."'' MagicGreginYummyYummy.jpg|Magic Greg holding the box of mystery and pink magic hankie DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer IAmADancer-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer IAmADancer.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" Greg,DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Vanessa ballet dancing GregSingingIAmADancer.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Vanessa CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue.jpg|Everyone in the kitchen CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue2.jpg|Murray showing ingredients and cooking supplies CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue3.jpg|Greg telling cooking safety tips TimothyandJamesRioseco.jpg|Timothy and James Rioseco CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes.jpg|Everyone making crunchy munchy honey cakes GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes.jpg|Greg singing ClareField,AnthonyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Clare, Anthony and Sofia CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes3.jpg|Jeff pouring in milk CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes(Food).jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" JohntheCook.jpg|John the Cook holding tray of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes CaptainFeatherswordHoldingTray.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding tray of crunchy munchy honey cakes CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes2.jpg|John chasing Captain CaptainFeathersword,JohntheCookandLukeField.jpg|Captain, John and Luke CaptainFeatherswordRunning.jpg|Captain running Captain,GregandJohntheCook.jpg|Captain, Greg and John JeffandJohntheCook.jpg|Jeff and John Greg,JeffandJohntheCook.jpg|Greg, Jeff and John Greg,MurrayandJohntheCook.jpg|Greg, Murray and John Murray,JeffandJohntheCook.jpg|Murray, Jeff and John TheUnforgottenWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and John CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakeTransition.jpg|Crunchy munchy honey cake transition GreginYummyYummy.png|Greg CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding his hat of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Epilogue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword deserving everyone Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes NumbersRhumba-Prologue.jpg|Murray playing a numbers game Number3Transition.jpg|Number 3 transition NumbersRhumba.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" AnthonyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet GregSingingNumbersRhumba.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandAnthony.jpg|Murray and Anthony MurraySingingNumbersRhumba.jpg|Murray singing while holding number 2 card AnthonyandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff holding number 3 card Number3ClosingTransition.jpg|Number 3 closing transition JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and kids playing with clay SofiaSilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Sofia making a cat out of clay SofiaandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Sofia and Anthony Silvestrini ClareFieldatAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Clare making person with clay AnthonyHammering.png|Anthony hammering JoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" GregSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Murray singing JeffSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Jeff singing TheWigglesSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|The Wiggles singing JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesandtheKidsWakingUpJeff.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffActingLikeaMonkey.jpg|Jeff acting like a monkey JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums GregSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Greg singing YvetteMartinovich.jpg|Yvette TheElephantDance.jpg|The Elephant Dance YummyYummy-Camera'sShadow.jpg|The camera's shadow moving TheTigerDance.jpg|The Tiger Dance AndrewLawrence.jpg|Andrew LukeandJosephField.jpg|Luke and Joseph ChristopherLawrence.jpg|Christopher JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard CaptainandGreginYummyYummy.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Greg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword Henry'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry Captain,GregandHenry.jpg|''"Could you show me how to do it?"'' GregandHenry.jpg|''"Of course I can!"'' HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|''"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus."'' GregandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Murray YummyYummy207.jpg|Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GregSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Henry, Murray, and Greg MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry Anthony,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Henry CaptainFeatherswordDoingHenry'sDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing Henry's dance MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordBowing.jpg|Captain Feathersword bowing CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat2.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking a bow with his hat falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat3.jpg|''"Oh, my pirate hat! I dropped my pirate hat!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat4.jpg|''"Could you pick that up for me, please, Greg? I need that pirate hat."'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat5.jpg|''"Thank you very much."'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat6.jpg|Captain Feathersword starts leaving with his sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat7.jpg|''"Oh, I dropped my sword!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat8.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat9.jpg|''"What? I dropped my hat?"'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat10.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting on hat with sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat11.jpg|''"I dropped my sword!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat12.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with hat falling down (for the 3rd time!) CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat13.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, your hat keeps falling down!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat14.jpg|''"I got an idea! I got a great idea!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat15.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword about the idea CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat16.jpg|Greg and Murray holding Captain Feathersword's hat CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat17.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat18.jpg|''"How about a clap for Captain Feathersword jumping into his hat."'' FishTransition.jpg|Fish transition Walk-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walk" TheOtherWigglesWalking.jpg|The Other Wiggles walking TheOtherWigglesRunning.jpg|The Other Wiggles running TheOtherWigglesJumping.jpg|The Other Wiggles jumping TheOtherWigglesSkipping.jpg|The Other Wiggles skipping TheOtherWigglesHopping.jpg|The Other Wiggles hopping TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesWalking.jpg|The Wiggles walking. TheWiggles'LegsWalking.jpg|The Wiggles' legs walking. TheAwakeWigglesandtheirLegs.png|The Awake Wiggles and their legs TheWigglesRunning.jpg|The Wiggles running. TheWiggles'LegsRunning.jpg|The Wiggles' legs running. ShoeTransition.jpg|Shoe transition Walk.jpg|"Walk" GregSingingWalk.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesJumping.jpg|The Wiggles jumping TheWigglesMoving.png|The Wiggles moving in different ways TheLoungeRoom.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry and the kids at the lounge room. ClareandSofiainYummyYummy.jpg|Clare and Sofia Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)1.jpg|The Wiggles introduce to everyone JeffSleepinginDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|when suddenly they notice Jeff falling asleep. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)3.jpg|''"When I count to three, let's all say "Wake up, Jeff"."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)4.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)5.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)6.jpg|Jeff waking up Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)7.jpg|''"Jeff, are you awake now?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)8.jpg|''"Yes, I'm awake now, Anthony."'' TheOtherWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|''"We want you to be awake, Jeff."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)9.jpg|''"It's such a special day today. It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday."'' TheWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty1994.jpg|''"She's turning 5. Let's clap 5 times for Dorothy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)10.jpg|The Wiggles clap 5 times Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)11.jpg|Greg telling the viewers about the surprise party Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)12.jpg|Greg shows the presents Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)13.jpg|when suddenly Anthony forgot to give Dorothy a present. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)14.jpg|''"I know! I'll get her a hat and I'll decorate it."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|''"Great idea!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)15.jpg|Anthony leaving. TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LucyFixit.jpg|Lucy Fixit Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)17.jpg|''"So we've got the presents and we've got the decorations."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)18.jpg|''"The only thing we hadn't thought about is a birthday cake."'' GregandJeffinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|''"Greg, I made the cake for Dorothy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)19.jpg|''"You made the cake?!? Wow!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)20.jpg|''"I got the invitations."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)21.jpg|''"There's one for Greg."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)22.jpg|''"There's one for Lucy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)23.jpg|''"There's one for Captain Feathersword, one for Jeff and one for Anthony."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)24.jpg|''"And you're all invited too."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)25.jpg|Jeff announces he got the birthday cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)26.jpg|Greg spotting Dorothy coming. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)27.jpg|''"I better hide the cake!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)28.jpg|''"I'll hide the presents!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)29.jpg|''"Let's not tell Dorothy about the surprise party, okay?'' TheUnforgottenWigglesandLucyFixit.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Lucy DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)31.jpg|The Wiggles and Lucy greets her. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)32.jpg|''"Do you know what special day it is today?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)33.jpg|''"It's your birthday. Happy Birthday, Dorothy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)34.jpg|''"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Are you going to give me a birthday party?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)35.jpg|''"A birthday party? Oh, no, no, no. We didn't even think about a party. Sorry."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)36.jpg|Dorothy sad Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)37.jpg|Greg comforting Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)38.jpg|Dorothy asks Greg for a handkerchief he could borrow. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)39.jpg|Greg says "I do, Dorothy." and looks into his pocket. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)40.jpg|Then he hands the handkerchief to Dorothy. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)41.jpg|But then more hankies came out Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)42.jpg|and then more Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)43.jpg|revealing that they were leading to a pair of underwear. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)44.jpg|So Greg has to hide them back. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)45.jpg|Dorothy leaving Murray,JeffandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Dorothy Murray,JeffandLucyFixit.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Lucy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)46.jpg|''"I don't think Dorothy knows about the birthday party. It's still a secret.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)47.jpg|Lucy sees someone coming. CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword arriving TheProWigglyHumansinYummyYummy.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)49.jpg|Captain Feathersword greeting everybody Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandLucyFixit.jpg|Murray giving Captain Feathersword the invitation Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)50.jpg|"I love parties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)51.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)52.jpg|Lucy shows Captain Feathersword the decorations, Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)53.jpg|the presents CaptainFeatherswordandLucyFixit.jpg|Captain and Lucy Fixit Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)54.jpg|and a delicious birthday cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)55.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)56.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)57.jpg|''"See you at the party, me hearties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)58.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)59.jpg|Captain Feathersword and birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)60.jpg|''"He's what? He's eating the birthday cake? We better have a look then. Captain Feathersword's not eating the birthday cake, he's not even there."'' CaptainFeatherswordEatingDorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating the birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)62.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)63.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)64.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)65.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)66.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)67.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)68.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)69.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)70.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)71.jpg|''"See you at the party, me hearties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)72.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)73.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking the birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)74.jpg|''"HE'S TAKING THE BIRTHDAY CAKE?!? We better have a look, then."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)75.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)76.jpg|''"Now the cake's gone! Did Captain Feathersword really take the cake?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)77.jpg|Jeff thinks he'll bake another cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)78.jpg|But Greg says that it's too late to bake another cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)79.jpg|Lucy tells the Wiggles about the idea for bringing music. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)80.jpg|''"Dorothy, come inside!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)81.jpg|''"Well, here I am. What did you want?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)82.jpg|''"Surprise! It's your birthday party!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)83.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)84.jpg|''"It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. She's 5."'' MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitarinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray playing black Fender Stratocaster guitar Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStory.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1994.jpg|Greg singing Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)85.jpg|Just then, Captain Feathersword arrives back with the birthday cake underneath his hat. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)86.jpg|''"What a nice surprise."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)87.jpg|After the song, Greg says "Captain Feathersword, do you know where Dorothy's birthday cake is?" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|''"I don't know where the cake is."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)89.jpg|''"Oh yes, you do."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)90.jpg|''"Oh no, I don't."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)91.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, the cake is underneath your hat."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)92.jpg|''"Oh, it is the birthday cake!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)93.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting cake down Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)94.jpg|Captain telling the others to leave Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)95.jpg|Captain leaving Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)96.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)97.jpg|Jeff giving picture book to Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)98.jpg|Dorothy holding picture-book Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)99.jpg|Murray giving necklace to Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Murray and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)100.jpg|Dorothy wearing necklace Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)101.jpg|Anthony arrives giving the hat to Dorothy he decorated himself. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)102.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)103.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy Fixit AnthonyandHenrySleeping.jpg|Anthony, Henry and the kids sleeping TheLoungeRoom2.jpg|Oh, no! Wake up, Wiggles. Wake up! They always do this. Grapes.jpg|Grapes YummyYummyEndCredits2.jpg|End Credits YummyYummyEndCredits3.jpg|Oranges in the end credits YummyYummyEndCredits7.jpg|Oranges in the end credits #2 YummyYummyEndCredits4.jpg|Apples in the end credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Special Thanks credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits2.jpg|More Special Thanks credits YummyYummyEndCredits5.jpg|Lemons in the end credits YummyYummySongCredits.jpg|Song Credits YummyYummySongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits YummyYummyEndCredits6.jpg|More End Credits YummyYummyEndCredits.jpg|Strawberries in the end credits Strawberries.jpg|Strawberries AlsoAvailablefromTheWiggles.jpg|Also available from The Wiggles TheWigglesAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles album HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Here Comes A Song album YummyYummyAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|Yummy Yummy album WiggleTimeVideo-EndCredits.jpg|Wiggle Time video Let'sWiggle-EndCredits.jpg|Let's Wiggle book DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - Picture and Story Book DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt ABCForKidsLiveInConcertVideo-EndCredits.jpg|ABC For Kids: Live In Concert ABCEnterprisesAddress.jpg|ABC Enterprises address TheWigglesPtyLtd.jpg|The Wiggles Pty Ltd File:ClassicWigglesendboard.png|Endboard (exclusive only to YouTube) Alternate Angles DOROTHY(MyFavouriteDinosaur)alternateangle1.png|Alternate angle #1 DOROTHY(MyFavouriteDinosaur)alternateangle2.png|Alternate angle #2 DOROTHY(MyFavouriteDinosaur)alternateangle3.png|Alternate angle #3 Video Covers YummyYummy.jpg|Front cover YummyYummyBackCover.jpg|Back cover File:Yummyyummy.jpg|Full cover Yummyyummyinlay.jpg|Inlay cover E0FA491F-3147-4438-BE23-449960DA5193.jpeg|Tape VHS Gallery RoadshowEntertainmentWarningScreen1.png RoadshowEntertainmentWarningScreen2.png RoadshowEntertainmentWarningScreen3.png ABCVideoLogo5.png ABCForKids.jpg YummyYummyGeneralExhibition.png|General Exhibition RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png Promo Pictures YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster TheWigglesandDorothyin1994.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin1994BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in black and white promo picture YummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture of Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story). GregSinging.jpg|Greg singing on microphone AnthonyPlayingDrumset.jpg|Anthony playing drum-set JeffPlayingAccordionin1994.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayPlayingBrownFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing brown Fender Stratocaster guitar TheWigglesinYummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. YummyYummy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes of the prologue for Joannie Works With One Hammer DorothyinYummyYummyPromoPicture.png|Dorothy YummyYummy-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples WigglesandDorothyin1994PlayingInstruments-removebg-preview.png Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:1994